


What Is That

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Fluff, Gen, Minnesota Wild, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Eric's not sure what to make of Jeff's newest furniture.





	What Is That

“What is that?” Eric stopped short as he walked into Jeff’s apartment and saw the large wooden case that stood predominately in the centre of the living room. He couldn’t help thinking it looked like a—

“It’s a coffin,” Jeff said cheerfully. “You want a water or something?”

Eric followed Jeff into the kitchen. “Why is there a coffin in your living room?” He caught the bottle that Jeff tossed him and twisted the top off.

“You don’t like it?” Jeff asked looking disappointed.

“I didn’t say that,” Eric said quickly. “But are you sure the living room is the best place for it?”

“Well I could move it to the bedroom,” Jeff said thoughtfully. He burst out laughing before Eric could think of what to say to that. “I’m kidding. Come on.” He led the way back into the living room and shifted the front of the case out of the way. Inside was a beautiful grandfather clock.


End file.
